Stealing Clothes
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Kitty can't find any pajamas, luckily she knows where Kurt keeps his. Kurtty


Disclaimer: No.

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Also, on behalf of Canada, I apologize for the tech mishaps during the torch lighting ceremony for the Olympics. That was just embarrassing! The rest was wicked to watch though huh?

Kitty clutched her robe tight around her as she shuffled through Kurt's dresser drawers. She was tense with nerves, she was worried that someone would come in and find her, but she really had no choice. Getting out of her shower earlier she found she had no pajamas, but she knew where Kurt kept his t-shirts. That would do for the night. She chose Kurt for several reasons, 1) Scott was dating Jean, and if anyone she wear his shirt it should be her. 2) Evan wore wife beaters and she preferred t-shirts. 3) Kurt had broader shoulders than Evan and so she knew his shirt would be baggy on her and go to her thighs at least.

She closed one drawer and started going through the one beneath it. She found trousers and button up shirts –which she'd never actually seen Kurt wear buttoned up- as well as a few extra uniforms. Thankfully, she found what she was looking for in the next drawer. She grabbed the first shirt she saw –even if it was the last one, Kurt could sleep shirtless, she couldn't- and closed the drawer before she snuck back out of the room.

Once she was in her own bedroom –where Rogue was already asleep- she let her robe drop and pulled the shirt over her head. It smelled fresh and clean, like soap but she could still smell Kurt on it. A fresh frosty scent like a forest and dew as well as a hint of whatever soap he used. She'd never known Kurt to wear aftershave like the other guys in the mansion (not including Logan) and, against popular belief he did not smell like brimstone or sulfur either. For some reason the scent didn't cling to him when he teleported.

With a relaxed sigh, she climbed into bed and switched off the light, wrapped in the scent of her best friend.

oOo

The next morning Kitty woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She could feel someone watching her. That disconcerting sensation of the hairs rising on the back of your neck when you know someone's eyes are on you filled her entire body. She continued to pretend to sleep; hoping whoever it was would lose interest.

She counted to one hundred and the sensation didn't leave.

Just as she was about to open her eyes, the bottom of her bed dipped down as someone placed their weight on it.

She had no idea why she was freaking out like this. No one was going to hurt her. Still, she remained still, keeping up her façade.

Whoever it was causing the dip in her mattress was moving, shifting their weight and then she felt someone hovering above her. There body just above her legs. A shadow fell over her and she knew that their face was above her own.

~_Now or never. ~_

She opened her eyes and found herself looking into a brightly glowing pair of golden ones.

"Knew you vere avake." He stated simply.

She let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and deflated into her mattress, "Don't _do that_!" she chastised, sitting up and causing him to sit back, crouching on the mattress. Her legs were trapped beneath him even if he barely had any weight on her.

He was staring at her and she wondered why. His eyes shone with slight mirth, but at the same time confusion and she looked down, finally remembering what she was wearing.

"I can explain." She looked up sharply, her voice almost panicked. It was then she realized Kurt was not wearing a shirt, only a pair of baggy sleep pants.

Kurt leaned his head to the side, looking almost like a confused kitten. She held in a giggle at the comparison.

"I didn't have anything to wear so I-"

"Took a shirt from me?" he filled in, "You could've just asked." He didn't sound mad.

She blushed, "Yeah, um, I guess I should remember that."

Kurt chuckled, "So, you're the reason I didn't have a shirt all night. That is quite interesting." He seemed to be talking to himself, more than to her. His eyes still shone with laughter.

"What?" she asked, curious at what his expression meant.

He shrugged, "You look good."

She blushed again at the same time she felt her mind grind to a halt.

"Not that you don't alvays look good, I just really like this look." He smiled calmly, not caring that he was causing her mind to go to places she didn't really consider the night before. Girls often wore their boyfriend's jackets or sweaters and hoodies, a lot of times they wore their shirts. It turned out that the reason she hadn't borrowed from Scott, was the reason her face was heating up in front of Kurt.

His hand brushed a lock of sleep messed hair behind her ear, trailing over her cheek and she shivered. It wasn't a very intimate gesture -in fact he'd done the same thing dozens of times before- so why just now was it affecting her so much?

He stood and walked to the door and Kitty took the opportunity to examine him a bit better than she normally would have. He was well built, lithe, slight but powerful. No one ever really took into consideration a gymnast's body, she doubted she'd ever make that same mistake again. His muscles were clearly defined even under the fur that seemed to reflect a hundred different shades of blue as it caught the sunlight. His tail swung lazily from side to side as he walked, very serpentine and very graceful, just like its owner. She could see muscles there too. It wasn't as obvious, but his tail was strong and powerful. She felt it every time Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist.

She sighed silently as he left, her pleasurable eye candy leaving.

She mentally slapped herself, ~_What am I thinking?! Kurt's my best friend, I can't be staring at him like I'm going to jump him! ~_ Even as she thought it, she knew she was lying to herself.

oOo

After Kitty changed and did her hair and makeup she went downstairs. It was Sunday, and a very lazy one at that. Everyone seemed to be very lethargic and didn't want to do anything. Hardly anyone was out of bed yet, and those who were, were lounging around the living room, rec room and entrance hall.

The kitchen was empty though and Kitty quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table to eat, her mind thousands of miles away.

"Morning Kitty!" Evan greeted her as he came in, grabbed a granola bar and left again, skateboard in hand. It appeared Evan was the only one of them that was willing to be active that day.

Finished her brunch, Kitty put her dishes in the dishwasher and went back upstairs. She was still slightly embarrassed about what had happened with Kurt earlier, but her boredom overruled that and she made a b-line to his room.

She knocked, "Hey Fuzzy, you in there?" was her way of announcing herself before she phased in. Kurt was hanging upside down from his ceiling light, his shirt fell up (or down really) to just above his stomach and revealed his abs slightly to her eyes.

He smiled at her and dropped the book he'd been reading on his bed before bamfing down beside her.

"Good afternoon." He greeted, seeing as the clock read 12:06pm.

She smiled up at him, feeling that sense of awkwardness overcome her again, "Hey." She replied in a quiet voice.

"Keety are you okay?" Kurt's voice was concerned.

She nodded, "Yeah, totally fine!" she faked cheeriness that Kurt saw right through.

His hand was on her shoulder and she looked back up, "Look vhat's up?"

She felt her face become hot yet again and tried to avoid his eyes, "I just…"

Kurt shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "Is this about this morning?"

She nodded and he chuckled and before she knew it, she was enveloped in her arms as he hugged her warmly.

"Aw Katzchen, you're so cute, never change." She looked up.

"Keety, I'm not mad." He tapped her nose, "You're just adorable."

She found that she was still blushing, but for a different reason this time, yet she still managed to smile.

"So…I can steal your shirt again?" she grinned cheekily.

That got an all out laugh from her best friend, "Of course Katzchen."

oOo

Three weeks later, Kurt found himself in the familiar position of finding his last pajama shirt missing. He chuckled to himself and crawled into bed.

~_It looks better on her anyways. ~_

oOo

The next morning Kurt felt someone sitting on him, or more specifically straddling him and he opened his eyes to see Kitty –wearing the stolen black t-shirt- smiling down at him innocently.

"Good morning." She chirped.

He chuckled and put his hands behind his head, he quite enjoyed this position for reasons he would never speak aloud.

"Nice vay to vake up." He replied easily, for an eighteen year old boy he was behaving quite differently from others of his species.

"I thought it might be." She leaned over, her hair –loose of its regular ponytail- curtaining her face.

Kurt smirked before flipping them so he was above her, their noses touching.

She laughed as he started attacking her sides with his fingers, seeking out those spots he knew were made for tickling. She squirmed and wiggled, trying to get away. It was an unspoken rule that they weren't to use their powers during tickle fights/pillow fights/etc.

"K-Kurt! Quit it!" she managed to get out through her laughter.

"Do you surrender?" he asked mischievously.

She giggled, "Y-yes!"

He grinned and stopped tickling her, but he didn't let her up. He waited for her regain her breath and look back up at him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he still had the upper hand and he quickly covered her mouth with his own. She froze for a second before kissing him back, her arms lopping up to wrap around his neck.

He pulled away when the need for air became obvious. They were both panting slightly but Kurt still managed to smirk and say, "That's vhat you get for stealing my shirt."

She smiled brightly, "I need to steal your shirt more often then."

He chuckled but she wasn't done.

"Or maybe I should try stealing your other clothes as well." Her voice dropped to a flirtatious whisper.

His smile was slightly predatorial, "Do your vorse."

Her arms still around his neck, she pulled herself up so her back was arched and their faces were a hairs breath apart.

"I intend to."

oOo

No one dared ask Kitty why she was taking and hiding most of Kurt's clothing next week. The only thing she left was a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

All they did was exchange betting money.

And Rogue smirked as she put all of Kitty's pajamas back in their proper place.

oOo

A/N: I actually wrote it! Hallelujah! I didn't think I'd actually get this finished, but voila! I have surprised myself. I actually really enjoyed writing this, it was a fun piece.


End file.
